ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS3E9 Under Wraps
Plot On a farm, purple lightning strikes as three boys go cow tipping. One of them, Todd Maplewood, is uncertain, and the others make fun of him. Todd tries to tip a cow, but cannot and trips. The others laugh at him, but run from the angry bull. Todd faces him, and the cow flees. Todd turns around to see a Mummy. In the Rustbucket, Max is angry because Ben and Gwen have not been doing their chores. He hears a radio ad for farm camp at the Maplewoods' farm camp and signs the Tennysons up. Todd's mother, Joan, welcomes them. They are immediately put to work. Ben tries to go alien, but Max tells him not to. At dinner, Todd starts to tell Ben and Gwen something, but his mother tells him not to. Later, Todd tells Ben and Gwen about seeing the Mummy. The group goes to bed early, but Ben and Gwen decide to go mummy-hunting. They sneak out and into the fields, and search for the mummy, finding purple footprints leading to a crater. Purple, mutant cows arrive and attack them. Ben goes XLR8 to fight them. XLR8 ties them up with barbed wire and runs off, following the purple footprints. He finds the Mummy digging for a glowing purple rock. The Mummy sees him. The Mummy attacks and XLR8 fights him. XLR8 turns back into Ben. The Mummy pulls down a silo on him, but Gwen knocks him out of the way. They get back to the farm just as it's time to wake up. Ben and Gwen are told to milk the cows. Ben wants to go Four Arms. Gwen tells him not to, but he convinces her to let him. He goes Four Arms and milks the cows. He then uses aliens to do all of his chores: Wildvine to feed pigs, XLR8 to harvest eggs, Wildmutt to plow a field, Diamondhead to plant a fence. Later, Todd tells Ben and Gwen about the purple lightning, and they relay it to Max, who takes them to hunt for the Mummy. He scans the cows and finds that they were mutated by Corrodium, a toxic mineral that mutates life. Max says that the Mummy is searching for more Corrodium. They track him to Digby Dairy, and they go searching for him. They find a large deposit of Corrodium. Ben goes Diamondhead to dig it up. He finds it, and the Mummy arrives. Diamondhead and the Mummy fight. The Mummy grabs the Corrodium. A security guard arrives, and the Mummy mutates him. Max and Gwen put on suits to protect themselves from the Corrodium, and Max says that Ben is safe as an alien. The guard attacks Max and Gwen. Gwen tries to use a spell, but it inflates her suit. Max and Gwen fight the guard, tying him in packing tape. Diamondhead and the Mummy continue to fight, but Diamondhead turns back into Ben. Max gives Ben a hazmat suit. The Mummy chases Ben, but Ben trips him with ice cream. He blasts him with a marshmallow hose and Gwen dumps peanuts on him, sending him into a fan and tearing him up. He survives and grabs Ben. He tears Ben's suit to expose him to the Corrodium. The Mummy touches the Omnitrix and it scans him. Ben tries to turn into the Mummy, but gets Upgrade. Upgrade freezes the Mummy. They bury the Mummy. The cows and the security guard un-mutate. Ben and Gwen beg Max to not take them back to the farm, and he agrees. Impact *Ben unlocks Benmummy *Ben fights the Mummy for the first time Characters Characters *Todd Maplewood *Boys *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Joan Maplewood *Security Guard Villains *Mummy *Mutant Cows *Mutant Security Guard Aliens *XLR8 x2 *Four Arms *Wildvine *Wildmutt *Diamondhead x2 *Upgrade Trivia * This was originally season 3 episode 9 of the series (still the chronological order) but it was changed to the episode The Unnaturals on CN airing order. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ghostfreak Arc